Oil Magic
Oil Magic (オイルマジック Oirumajikku) is a Caster Magic and Holder Magic that allows the user to manipulate the oil on their body, or others' bodies, as well as produce oil at an accelerated rate. Deemed to be a very useless magic on its own by many Mages, it has shown to be a very versatile and powerful magic, especially in the hands of Casimir Arivata. Description Oil Magic allows the user to manipulate the oil found on their body, or from another person's body, for offensive, defensive, or other uses. Natural oil is also capable of being manipulated by the user, being considered a more potent way of using the magic. It is a very uncommon form of magic that most would look down upon, believing that its usage is very limited and is only useful for explosions. While oil is a very flammable magic, and can be used for explosions, it holds several purposes as displayed by Casimir. Fire Magic, or any form of, is considered to be a weakness to this type of magic, especially when used on the user. However, this is not always shown to be true, as the user can utilize it as an advantage of sorts, especially with an ally that is capable of inflaming the oil. Water Magic, or any form of, is considered to be about as powerful as oil, only when faced against it, due to oil being very hydrophobic. Despite Casimir wielding both types of magic, he has been shown to be able to use both of them in conjunction with one another to create devastating attacks, showing that both magics are able to work together. It can also be used as a lubricant of sorts, whether to make the user more slippery and avoid a few attacks, or even to increase their own speed so they can catch up to their opponent, or just for light travel. It can also be used to slow down the opponents, such as making them slip on the ground. Because running out of body oil is a dangerous thing, the user is able to produce more to supply themselves with more attack power, and also to keep themselves from harm. Any soap related magic is deemed to be the most devastating magic to Oil Magic users because of it being capable of wiping oil entirely, making the user at a complete disadvantage. The most common way of using this magic is being expelled from the body, and then coating the ground with it, so the user can use it in a more variety of ways. However, it can also be expelled from the mouth. When being expelled from the mouth, the attacks can be very linear, allowing the opponent to know the trajectory of the attack and be more capable of dodging it. The user has also shown to enhance the properties of the oil that is produced, such as making it much more flammable. This is done due to the oil expelled, varying on its user, being primarily colored black. Black absorbs all the colors of the spectrum, and light can be used as a way to heat up the oil, causing it to explode. While many can confuse it with a type of Molding Magic, since the user is able to somewhat create shapes from it, this is not true. The user is constantly manipulating the magic to stay in a certain "shape", instead of normal Molding Magic users that concentrate on the shape they've created. Because of its color, the user can use this magic to block things from view, giving them a somewhat strategic advantage against their opponents. Known Spells Casimir Arivata's Spells * Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic